1. Technical Field
This invention relates to pipe hangers of the type normally employed to suspend pipes from overhead supports in spaced relation thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior structures of this type have generally taken the form of a band arranged in a vertically disposed oval shape with its ends apertured and arranged in superimposed position over a flanged cylindrical coupling which in turn is internally threaded for threaded engagement with a support rod and as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,996,274.
Proposals have been made to alter the usual pipe hanger constructions by clampingly engaging the pipe carrying portion of the pipe hanger on a support rod or on a fastener carried by a support rod and such constructions may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,642,131, 1,937,654, 1,924,353, 2,452,186, 2,762,592, 3,493,206 and 4,166,600.
Swiss Pat. No. 592,837 discloses a strap which can be positioned around a pipe with the ends of the strap arranged in oppositely disposed relation against the sides of a threaded support rod with a tubular member positioned thereover and held in desired position by a threaded nut engaging the threaded rod and rotated downwardly thereon against the tubular member.
The present invention and its several modifications differ from the prior art in providing simple structures which are less expensive to manufacture and are easier to install than the prior art devices and particularly in the arrangement of the end configurations of the band in the areas where they engage the threaded rod and more particularly in the novel configurations in the ferrules which form locking devices which may be quickly and easily installed over the ends of the band to secure the same in clamping relation on the support rod.